Kuro Natsu
by Sagara Ai
Summary: !CHAPTER 4 : THE END!Sebuah kisah tentang Peri Bintang yang mencoba menyelamatkan sang Pembantai Naga Api dari kegelapan. Tidak ada yang mengira, bahwa aku. Natsu Dragneel akan menghancurkan Guild yang sempat kucintai ini. Fairy Tail. !Warning Inside! RnR please...
1. Prolog

Yo minna! ketemu lagi dengan ai-chan! gak nyangka bakal ngepublish sekarang. Cerita ini spesial karena hari ini ulang tahunku. Moga kalian suka. Langsung aja.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Sebuah kisah tentang Peri Bintang yang mencoba menyelamatkan sang Pembantai Naga Api dari kegelapan.

Tidak ada yang mengira, bahwa aku. Natsu Dragneel akan menghancurkan Guild yang sempat kucintai ini. Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Kuro Natsu Story by Sagara Ai **

**Kuro Natsu Editor By Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like? Don't Read!"**

**…**

**Prolog**

* * *

Gaduh.

Itulah kata yang akan kau katakan setelah masuk ke dalam Guild Fairy Tail. Guild dimana para anggotanya sangat _Hyperactive_. Mereka saling beradu mulut, melempar barang-barang sekitar dan ada juga yang bermabuk ria.

Seorang pemuda duduk termenung tanpa ekspresi di meja bar. Rambut salmonnya bergerak setiap kali ia menghela nafasnya. Tampak gadis disampingnya merasa risih dan ingin sekali bertanya. Ia tak pernah habis pikir mengapa sahabat yang dikenal dengan kenakalan bahkan pencari masalah kini hanya diam dengan tatapan sinis.

"NATSU!" teriak kucing biru yang menghampirinya.

"Hm?" ucap Natsu dengan nada bertanya. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Tadi kau meninggalkan aku setelah mendapat gelang hitam itu. Karenanya aku tidak mendapat ikan." keluh Happy sambil duduk di atas meja bar. Natsu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan meneguk minuman yang ia pesan.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Lucy yang memasang wajah antusias ke Happy. Happy meminta Mira untuk mengambilkan satu ekor ikan bakar. Mira pun meninggalkan mereka. Happy mulai menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya kepada Lucy.

"Jadi begini…"

* * *

**Flash Back ON**

"Happy! Ayo kita pergi memancing!" seru Natsu yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Happy terbang menghampirinya sambil mengucapkan 'Aye'.

Mereka berjalan melewati hutan yang agak lebat. Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan, sebuah danau yang besar terlihat. Air yang jernih terlihat akibat pantulan cahaya mentari di pagi hari. Natsu mengambil cacing dan alat pancingnya. Dari kepala cacing, Ia masukkan kailnya. Cacing itu mengeliat dengan cepat ketika tubuhnya tertancap ujung kail yang tajam hingga cairan hijau keluar dari tubuhnya. Happy juga melakukan hal yang sama. Natsu melempar kailnya cukup jauh. Sedangkan Happy? Cukup jauh bagi seekor kucing.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menemani aktifitas memancing mereka. Sesekali ikan melompat di danau. Pohon dan daun oak saling bergesek pelan akibat hembusan angin. Nyanyian katak dan reptil lainnya mencoba menemani Natsu dan Happy yang setia menunggu kailnya tertarik. Tak lama kemudian, Natsu beranggapan bahwa cacingnya sudah habis dimakan ikan. Perlahan dan pasti Natsu menarik kailnya.

"Kok berat?" gumam Natsu. Natsu akhirnya menarik pancingnya lebih cepat. Sebuah gelang hitam dengan motif berjeruji dan di tengahnya terdapat lambang naga tersangkut di mata kailnya.

"Wow keren!" seru Natsu sambil memakainya. Cahaya gelap dan ledakan cukup besar keluar dari gelang itu. Natsu sempat menjerit tetapi jeritannya tertutup oleh pekikan Happy.

"Natsu kau tak apa?!" tanya Happy sambil terbang menuju Natsu. Natsu yang terjatuh langsung berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bokongnya agar debu yang melekat dicelananya menghilang. Happy menatap Natsu curiga. Natsu melihat Happy dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Hm? Tidak…. Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Happy sendirian di tepi danau.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

"Natsu, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Happy sambil memakan ikan yang diberi bartender. Mirajane.

"Entahlah Happy, dari tadi Natsu menghela nafasnya terus dan memainkan gelasnya." Kata Lucy sambil mengaduk-ngaduk _Vanilla Latte_-nya. "Kau kenapa?"

Mirajane mengelap gelas-gelas yang telah dicuci sambil melihat dua orang yang duduk di meja barnya. Natsu menghela nafasnya dan memainkan gelasnya. Lucy yang bertanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mira. Mira hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng tak tahu.

Tampak kegaduhan makin menjadi ketika Gray tidak sengaja melempar meja ke arah Erza yang sedang menikmati Cake-nya. 'Mampus' hanya itu yang bisa dipikir Gray. Erza beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan aura gelap. Matanya menjadi tajam dan dengan cepat Erza mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kau!" teriak Eza sambil mengejar Gray. Gray berlari menghidari serangan Erza dengan cepat. Secepat apapun, Erza lebih cepat dari yang dibayangkan. Tak disangka Gray menghalangi gerakan Erza dengan cara melempar kursi terdekat. Kursi itu melayang dengan cepat. Erza menunduk dan kursi itu tetap melayang hingga mengenai Natsu.

**BRAK!**

Suara benturan keras berhasil mengenai punggung Natsu. Natsu langsung berdiri dan melihat sahabatnya tertawa.'Wah akan bertambah gaduh nih!' itu yang dipikirkan oleh semua anggota guild lain

"Kenapa Flame head? Sakit?" ejek Gray yang mencoba mengalihkan pemikiran Erza untuk memukulnya.

"Natsu kau tak apa?" tanya Lucy khawatir. Ia melihat wajah Natsu sedikit kesal.

"Natsu?" kata Happy yang masih makan ikannya.

"Pft….HAHAHA!" tawa Natsu sangat keras dan sukses mengagetkan semua anggota lain.

"Kau bilang ini sakit?! Payah! Guild macam apa ini? Sangat lemah!" serunya.

"Dan kau kucing! Kamu banyak bicara ya! Berisik tahu!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Happy. Happy yang mendengar kata-kata itu syok dan berlinang air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar hardikan yang terlontar dari mulut Natsu.

"Apa yang kau kata―"

"Aku keluar dari Guild sampah ini!" seru Natsu sambil menaruh tangan kirinya ke bahunya yang ada lambang Fairy Tail―nya. Api hitam keluar dari tangan kirinya. Tak lama penyiksaan terhadap dirinya sendiri terhenti. Natsu menarik tangannya. Lambang Fairy Tail yang melekat di tangannya lenyap.

"Natsu apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Elfman sambil memegang bahu Natsu. Natsu kemudian menepisnya dan berhasil membuat tubuh besar Elfman terpental hingga menghancurkan dinding.

"Elfman!" teriak Evergreen sambil berlari menghampiri tubuh terkapar pria berotot itu.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Natsu pergi meninggalkan Guild Fairy Tail. Gulid yang telah membesarkannya selama ini.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap punggung seorang pembantai naga merah yang mulai menghilang dari pandang mereka.

"Natsu?" gumam Lucy.

TBC?

* * *

Dikit?

Iya memang dikit karena ini prolog.

Gimana minna mau dilanjutin atau di delete?

Oh iya aku mau minta pendapat kalian kalau ini dilanjutin. Kalian mau-nya cerita ini seperti:

A. Sad Ending

B. Happy Ending

C. Gantung

Kasih pendapat kalian ya… Ai-chan masih bingung dengan akhir cerita ini.

RnR please


	2. Chapter 1: Who is he?

Gila! Updatenya lama sekali! Maaf ya para reader m(_._)m

Tak disangka UKK-nya lebih dari seminggu dan habis itu ada classmeeting lagi ! (hore Classmeeting!)

Kenapa aku telat update padahal udah selesai ujian? Yang pasti kelelahan oleh classmeeting. Tapi aku berterimakasih kepada para reader yang sudah membaca Kuro Natsu ini. Karena itu, kuharap chap ini para reader tidak kecewa. OK langsung aja.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Sebuah kisah tentang Peri Bintang yang mencoba menyelamatkan Sang Pembantai Naga Api dari kegelapan.

Tidak ada yang mengira, bahwa aku. Natsu Dragneel akan menghancurkan Guild yang sempat kucintai ini. Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Kuro Natsu Story By Sagara Ai **

**Kuro Natsu Editor By Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like? Don't Read!"**

**…**

**Chapter 1 : Who is he?**

Kegaduhan yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit lalu, kini hilang akibat tindakan aneh dari Sang Pembantai Naga Api Merah. Tak ada yang mengira bahwa ia melakukan hal itu. Melukai salah satu pemuda yang sangat besar dan kuat yakni Elfman. Tidak butuh kekuatan yang kuat atau lebih tepatnya Natsu tidak mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menghempaskan Elfman hingga menghancurkan dinding guild. Semarah atau sebenci apapun, Natsu kepada sahabatnya, ia tak mungkin melukainya hanya karena mengatainya dia bodoh. Ucapan bodoh oleh pemuda berambut salmon ini tentang pengunduran diri dari guild yang sempat ia cintai dan tempat yang sempat menjaga bahkan melindunginya dikala ia terpisah atau ditinggal oleh ayahnya. Igneel.

Cahaya biru muda menyinari pemuda berambut putih yang terbaring di lantai kayu. Beberapa orang berbisik dan berdoa agar pemuda itu cepat sadar. Butiran-butiran air bening muncul di kening Wendy. Sudah lima puluh menit pengobatan terus berjalan tetapi Elfman tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Evergreen terus menatap Elfman penuh harap, harapan untuk cepat sadar.

"Apakah Elfman-nii akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Romeo ke Wendy. Gadis yang ditanya tak membalas pertanyaan Romeo yang duduk disampingnya. Ia terlalu berfokus pada pasien didepannya.

"Tenang saja Romeo, untung saja kita punya Wendy, jika tidak….. Ya kalian tahu kan?" ucap Gray diikuti helaan nafas yang panjang. Semua orang yang berkumpul langsung terdiam dan mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Suara isakan tangis Kucing biru beralun dengan lembut menemani keheningan yang terjadi. Lucy merasa kasihan kepada Happy. Tak terbayangkan bahwa teman atau _Soul Mate_-nya Happy mengatakan dirinya 'kucing berisik'. Lucy mendekati Happy dan mengelus-elus kepala Happy.

"HuahHH~~~~ Natsu!" teriak Happy sambil berlinangan air mata dan berhasil menjadi hirauan seluruh angota guild kecuali Wendy yang masih sibuk dengan pasiennya.

"Hey jangan Nangis! Kau-kan laki-laki!" seru Lily sambil menghampiri Happy.

_"Laki-laki? Dia ketularan, Elfman." _Kata Gajeel dalam hati sambil memincingkan matanya ke Lily.

"T-tapi N-Natsu."

"Sebenarnya Natsu itu kenapa sih?" tanya Erza kepada Lucy yang sengaja untuk memotong perkataan Happy. Lucy terdiam dan mulai berpikir dengan cerita yang diceritakan Happy barusan. Karena Lucy tak menjawabnya, Erza pun ikut terdiam dan merekap ulang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sepuluh menit lalu Erza duduk di sudut ruang sambil menikmati cake-nya. Ia sesekali melihat Natsu dan Lucy diseberang sana. Pikiran nakalpun muncul. 'apakah Natsu mau mengatakan perasaannya ke Lucy? Atau malah Lucy yang mengatakannya?' itulah yang dipikirnya. Tapi sayang, pikirannya hancur ketika sebuah meja mengenai cake-nya. Dan…..

"Aku tahu siapa yang membuat Natsu marah!" teriak Erza dengan tampang garangnya. Sontak seluruh guild mulai merinding dan seluruh mata memandang gerakan gadis itu berjalan. Ia berhenti dan tangan kanannya menunjuk ke seorang berambut raven yang telanjang dada.

"Dia orangnya!" ucap sang titania dengan lantang.

**Jgler!**

Bagaikan disambar petir, Gray hanya bisa melongo mendengar tuduhan gadis berambut scarlet itu.

"Kau yang membuat Natsu marah!" seru Erza sambil menjitak Gray. Gray mengeluh kesakitan.

"Kenapa harus dijitak sih! Kau begitu peduli ya.. dengan Flame Head itu!"

"Aku menjitakmu karena….." Erza menarik nafasnya. "Kau telah menghancurkan Cake-ku!" seru Erza sambil menghentakan kakinya. Sekilas tubuh Gray bergidik ketakutan. Suara helaan nafas panjang dari pemuda berambut raven itu terdengar keras sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Jika kamu tidak melempar kursi itu. Natsu tidak akan marah!" Seru Erza lagi tapi kini suaranya lebih rendah dibanding sebelumnya.

"Itu sih karena salahmu mengejarku dengan wajah yang menyeramkan! Cake yang kuhancurkan bisa dibeli lagi kan?" Ucap Gray sambil berkacak pinggang. Erza men-death glare lawan bicaranya. Oh bagus Gray, kau sudah membuka peti kematianmu.

"APA?! Menyeramkan?!" teriak Erza sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang setia bertengger di samping kiri pingganngya.

"Cih!" decih Gray sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Lucy langsung menarik lengan kanan Erza.

"Tunggu Erza. Sepertinya bukan Gray yang salah." Bela Lucy sambil menampilkan wajah berpikirinya.

"Kau membelanya?" tanya Erza sambil melirik Lucy dengan tajam. Lucy langsung melepaskan peganganya ke Erza dan menggantinya dengan mengibas ke udara.

"B―bukan begitu. Aku dapat cerita dari Happy dan ini sangat mengganggu pikiranku."

"Memangnya ceritanya seperti apa?"

Lucy kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi pagi ini dimana Natsu mengajak Happy memancing dan menemukan sebuah gelang aneh.

"Jadi…. Kau pikir ini semua karena gelang aneh itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir dengan logika saja." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum paksanya. Erza langsung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Tapi apakah ada gelang yang bisa membuat sesorang berubah sifatnya?" tanya Gray kepada dirinya sendiri. Lucy dan Erza pun terdiam dan berpikir sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Gray.

"Sepertinya Lucy benar." Akhirnya Mirajane angkat bicara yang sedari melihat perdebatan sahabatnya. "Kau tahu, sejak tadi pagi Natsu hanya menghela nafasnya dan tidak menghiraukan Happy. Mungkin bisa diperkirakan 50% benar." Lanjut Mira. Erza langsung mengangguk setuju dan memalingkan pandangannya ke makhluk kucing biru yang masih menangis.

"Kita tidak akan tahu, jika tidak bertanya kepada Natsu." Kata Erza sambil menatap satu-satu anggota guildnya. Lucy mengangguk setuju. Mereka harus bertemu Natsu untuk menjawab pertanyaan semua tadi.

Langkah pelan dan pasti dilakukan oleh gadis pirang ini. Tapi sepertinya bukan langkah yang pasti, mungkin bisa dikatakan langkah gontai. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Gadis pirang atau bisa dikatakan Lucy melihat jalan yang sudah sepi. Sang mentari sudah tak nampak lagi dan digantikan oleh sang dewi malam. Bintang-bintang pun bertebaran di angkasa. Sesekali Lucy dapat melihat bintang jatuh dan membuat hati Lucy sedikit nyaman. Rumah – rumah di sepanjang jalan sudah menyalakan lampunya. Di beberapa gang Lucy dapat melihat beberapa kelompok gang anak nakal dari kota Magnolia.

Lucy yang malas berurusan dengan hal semacam itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen tercintanya. Ia ingin sekali berada di apartemennya, pasalnya ia ingin mandi dan cepat beristirahat karena esoknya ia harus mencari Natsu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Natsu, Lucy jadi teringat, bahwa ia dan teman-temannya sudah mencari Natsu berjam-jam di setiap sudut kota tetapi hasilnya nihil.

'Apakah Natsu benar-benar ingin pergi dari Fairy Tail?' pikir Lucy. Detak jantung Lucy mendadak berpacu dengan cepat. Seharus ia tak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Miris sekali bagi Lucy jika itu benar terjadi. Teman yang selama ini melindunginya, sekarang pergi karena hal yang ia tak ketahui sama sekali. Rasa nyeri di jantung Lucy tak kunjung reda sampai akhirnya reda saat melihat apartemannya.

'Ayo Lucy! Besok kita pasti akan bertemu dengan Natsu!' teriak penuh semangat Lucy tetapi didalam hatinya.

Entah mengapa, apakah ini adalah keberuntungan atau malapetaka bagi Lucy sampai menbuatnya mematung setelah melihat Pemuda yang dari tadi ia cari. Pemuda berambut pink ini duduk di depan sungai kecil di depan apartemen Lucy. Karena merasa ditatap, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Lucy. Ia menatap Lucy terus menerus dan akhirnya berdiri menghadap Lucy. Gadis stellar itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghampiri Natsu dengan berlari.

"Natsu! Dari mana saja kamu?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum paksa. Ia menatap mata onyx milik pemuda didepannya. Mata onyxnya sedikit redup tidak secerah biasanya. Natsu tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap Lucy dengan wajah datar. Entah mengapa, mata caramel Lucy tertuju pada lengan kanan Natsu. Gelang yang dikatakan Happy ternyata benar. Kemudian tangan Lucy menarik lengan Natsu dan menarik gelangnya. Natsu hanya menatap dengan bosan dan menghela nafasnya. Sengatan listrik mengenai tangan Lucy yang halus itu. Terdengar suara pekikan kecil dari Lucy dan dengan cepat Lucy menarik tangannya.

"Satu lagi orang bodoh!" kata Natsu yang diakhiri tertawa kecil dan makin lama makin membesar. Lucy langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tahu pemuda didepannya bukan pemuda yang biasanya ia kenal. Melihat Lucy mundur, Natsu menghentikan tawanya. Natsu pun mendekati Lucy. Lucy ingin sekali pergi dari sini, tetapi tubuhnya menolak untuk menuruti perintahnya. Aura gelap menyelubungi Sang Pembantai Naga Api Merah. Lucy langsung melirik ke setiap sudut untuk mencari seseorang. Tidak seperti biasanya daerah apartemennya sesepi ini.

Mata caramel Lucy kembali menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat senyuman jahat tersungging di bibir sang salamander. Waktu terasa melambat, ketika Natsu berada didepannya. Tubuh Lucy menjadi dingin dan hanya detak jantungnya terdengar jelas. Natsu mengangkat tangannya dan membuat Lucy harus memejamkan matanya karena takut?

.

.

.

Dingin.

Itu yang dirasakan dipipi kiri Lucy. Dengan cepat, Lucy membuka matanya. Ia melihat tangan Natsu memegang pipinya dan sedikit mengelusnya. Sangat pelan. Lucy tambah bingung dan tidak menghindar sama sekali. Ia langsung melihat Natsu. Ah Lucy bodoh! Ia melihat mata Onyx Natsu dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Seolah terperangkap didalamnya. Kemudian Lucy merasakan tangan kanan Natsu turun hingga menyentuh pundaknya.

"What The Hell?!" seru Lucy dalam hati. Wajahnya sedikit memanas dan rona wajahnya terus saja menempel di pipinya.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Natsu mencekik lehernya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Tubuh Lucy berada di udara dan menyebabkan mata caramelnya membulat sempurnya. Ia tak habis pikir, Natsu melakukan hal ini padanya dan seketika wajah Lucy menjadi pucat pasi. Karena pasokan oksigennya menipis, Lucy meronta-ronta dan mencengkram tangan Natsu agar melepaskannya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong tapi bagaimana bisa? Dengan menggunakan udara yang masih ada dalam paru-parunya, Lucy membuka mulutnya sambil menatap Natsu dengan wajah memelas.

"N―n-nat-nat..sssuu…u..gh.. in..i.. akkhu… Lu..cyy…" kata Lucy yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Natsu seorang. Cengkraman Natsu sedikit mengendur. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Lucy meronta lagi dan mengambil pasokan oksigen.

"Lu?...cy?..." ucap Pemuda dihadapan Lucy.

"Sa…sadarlah Natsu!" Seru Lucy. Natsu langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan memegang kepalanya. Tangannya beralih ke kepalanya. Penat dan pusing beradu di benaknya setelah mendengar kata 'Lucy'. Lucy yang terbebas langsung terbatuk-batuk dan ia memegang lehernya yang sakit akibat cengkraman tadi.

"Nat―"

"Lucy cepat kabur― ARGH!" teriak Natsu. Lucy menjadi kebingungan melihat Natsu mengerang kesakitan. Iapun mendekati Natsu. Tapi akibat dorongan pelan Natsu, Lucy tercebur di sungai kecil.

"HEH!" teriak Lucy yang mencoba tetap di atas permukaan air. Lucy melihat tubuh Natsu bergetar dan keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Panggil si Putri duyung milikmu itu, Akh!" kata Natsu sambil menjambak rambutnya. Ternyata pusingnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Jangan kabur!" teriak Natsu kepada Lucy. Lucy menjadi bingung.

"Diam! Cepatlah Lucy!" Teriak Natsu pada dirinya sendiri.

Lucy akhirnya menuruti perintah Natsu dan mengeluarkan Aquarius. Tidak sepertinya biasanya Aquarius tidak banyak komentar. Ia langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya dan menghanyutkan Lucy entah kemana.

.

.

"Cih! Kabur!" seru Natsu dingin. Senyuman menyeringai terpatri di wajahnya. Ia membalikan badannya dan menatap salah satu gang kecil. "Keluarlah…. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu…. Zeref." Kata Natsu. Pemuda rambut hitam kelam itu keluar dengan wajah datar. Matanya sedikit berkilat melihat Natsu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Natsu? Bukan…."sambil tersenyum ia melanjutkan, "Aniki?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yatta selesai juga *tebar bunga mawar.

Aniki? Waduh author ngawur deh.

Gimana minna? Mudah-mudahan puas ya…

Dari vote yang ada:

Happy End : 15

Sad End : 6

Gantung End : 2

Ok Votenya udah di tutup. Jadi yang menang adalah Happy End :)

Tapi itu untuk votenya, Supaya tidak membuat para reader kecewa. Aku akan membuat cerita ini ada Sad end kemudian Happy End dan akhirnya Gantung End. Jadi semoga para reader tidak kecewa dengan hasil votenya. ^_^

Dan terimakasih sudah mengevote dan review. Inspirasi ku bertambah Liar deh dengan cerita Kuro Natsu ini.

OK kita balas reviewnya yuk!

**Richardaliso86**: OK richa-san aku akan lanjutin. Tapi maaf karena updatenya lama ya. Untuk votenya udah ku masukkin. Thanks ^_^

**Nnatsuki**: Oce Nnatsuki-chan aku usahain deh. Sepertinya Natsu kerasukan setan kegelapan deh. Aku juga gak tahu sebenarnya Natsu kerasukan apa, yang jelas gelangnya yang bikin dia begitu. Maaf udah ngupdate lama Nnatsuki-chan. Thanks ^_^

**Hanara VgRyuu**: Ok akan aku masukin ke kotak vote. Terimaksih udah nyemangatin untuk lanjut hana-san.

**RyuKazekaw** : wah baiklah Aku masukin ke kota vote ya..! Ryu-san aku juga gak tahu Natsu kerasukan apa, sepertinya setan atau iblis? Soalnya belum sampai berpikiran Natsu kerasukan apa. Yang jelas itu karena gelangnya.

**Azalya Dragneel :** Hidup Happy Ending! Aku usahaan ya untuk Happy Ending. Maaf aku updatenya telat. Ini karena ujian jadinya telat. Thanks ^_^

**Ahaurats-Ft:** Aye! saya akan lanjutin. Oke votenya akan masuk kotak vote. Thanks ^_^

**Alicia . Usagi:**Wow dapet ide nih kalo Chara ada yang mati, Alicia-san terimakasih ya!

**Marianne Gloria:** wah jadi malu deh. Natsu disini jadi Dark Char karena gelang yang ditemukan di danau. Ok votenya akan kumasukin ^_^, semoga marianne-san bisa nangis karena ceritaku. *plak. Maaf updatenya lama, karena ujian sekolah. Tapi terimakasih udah review.

**Himiki-Chan:** Aku setuju dengan himiki-chan kalau gantung fict bikin penasaran, tapi terkadang bikin nyebelin sih. Karena terngiang-ngiang terus. Hehehe. Ok aku akan masukkin ke kotak vote.

**Debby. magdalena. 1:** ok akan kumasukan ke kotak vote. Debby-san bikin aku jadi malu deh, Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Aku tambah semangat untuk membuatnya sampai Fict yang lain pengen tak tunda. Hehehe. Maaf baru update ya. Thanks ^_^

**Shinigami Teru-chan:** wah si editor pengennya yang sad ya? Aku usahaain ada sad-sadnya deh. Thanks teru-nee udah mau jadi editorku ^_^

**Guest (1):** ok akan kulanjutin. Tapi maaf update-nya lama. Thanks for review and vote.

**Hm:** Wah keren tuh! Aku juga mikirin kayak gitu. Natsu menyesal setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan. Natsu kan memang harus digituin biar naik daun (piece) *Dibakar Natsu

**Mashiro runa**: Fairy Tail yang asli memang harus Happy ending kalau tidak. Aku bisa syok. Aku usahaan untuk happy end. Thanks ^_^

**Guest (2):** Aduh…. Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya aku jadi tambah malu nih.. ckckck. Wah votenya dua! Jadi… sah-sah aja sih. Aku masukin ke kotak vote ya! Thanks ^_^

**Caca dragnel**: Ok tak masukin ke kotak vote. Thanks for review dan nge-vote.

**Siffa159**: Aye! Aku masukin ke kotak vote ya. Aku kasih sad dikit gak apa kan siffa-san?

**Ayes**: OK . Happy Ending memang harus ada di cerita ini. Thanks ^_^

**Blue-apple-hime2310:** wah Blue-san terlalu memujiku, jadi malu nih. Untuk votenya aku masukin ke kotak vote ya!. Thanks ^_^

**Roronoa95:** maaf gan aku telat gara-gara ujian. Wah Roronoa-san bikin aku malu atas pujiannya. Bisa jadi pertimbangan nih kalau ceritanya begitu. Natsu ternyata mimpi jadi jahat? Wah bisa juga tuh. Thanks gan! Roronoa-san Gan tuh buat cowok ya? Tapi aku cewek? Ah gpp lah. Ini kan dunia maya, anggap aku cowok juga gpp ^_^

**Guest (3):** ok tak masukin ke kotak vote. Thanks for nge-vote and review. ^_^

**Uchikaze nisa:** Happy End vote akan masuk kedalam kotak vote ^o^

**Ari dragon sampit:** hahaha. Ending aja? Berarti gak usah dilanjutin jadinya gantung fict? Hehehe Ari-san lucu deh.. like this…. Maaf kalau nunggunya lama untuk ngelihatin endingnya tapi terimakasih udah Review ^_^

Uwah, baru pertamakali aku dapet review banyak untuk Chap pertama. Apa ini karena votenya atau memang karena ceritanya? Tapi terimakasih sudah mereviewer dan untuk para Silent reader ya !

I LOVE YOU ALL \\(*)3*)/

Salam Ai-chan :)


	3. Chapter 2 : Someone Has Die!

**Hallo minna? Kangen sama aku? *tabok Readers.**

**Tak kusangka pada heboh dengan kata 'aniki'. Aku juga Heboh sendiri karena usulan itu adalah editorku. Awalnya bukan 'aniki' lo tapi Otou-san. HEH?! Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat benar kata editor ku. "memangnya Natsu umur berapa?" dan jadilah 'aniki'. Aku yakin kalo Otou-san pasti lebih heboh, coz pasti pada mikir, 'NIh Orang kok imajinasinya ngaco'… Lupakan.**

**OK gak usah banyak ngomong. Selamat Membaca dan Siap kan Hati kalian Setelah membaca ini. Aku peringatkan, disini ada Gore-nya, Tapi tidak separah yang aku pikirkan kok, Jadi tenang aja. Oh iya bagi pecinta salah satu 'karakter' yang akan mengenaskan, MAAF! **

**SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA IMAJINASI GAK JELAS AI_CHAN**

* * *

"Cih! Kabur!" seru Natsu dingin. Senyuman menyeringai terpatri di wajahnya. Ia membalikan badannya dan menatap salah satu gang kecil. "Keluarlah…. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu…. Zeref." Kata Natsu. Pemuda rambut hitam kelam itu keluar dengan wajah datar. Matanya sedikit berkilat melihat Natsu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Natsu? Bukan…."sambil tersenyum ia melanjutkan, "Aniki?"

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Kuro Natsu Story By Sagara Ai **

**Kuro Natsu Editor By Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Rate : T**

**…**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), GaJe, Semi Canon, Cover is Not mine**

**"Don't Like? Don't Read!"**

**…**

**Chapter 2 : Someone Has Die?!**

* * *

**POV NATSU ON**

Gelap.

Sesak.

'Aku dimana?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku mencoba melihat ke semua arah untuk menemukan sebuah cahaya. Aku tak suka gelap. Aku menghela nafas lagi dan mencoba menarik kedua tanganku. Sial. Tanganku di borgol. Aku mencoba menarik kedua tanganku dengan kasar, tetapi hanya suara gemerisik dari rantai yang terdengar. Aku tahu kakiku juga di borgol walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah samping. Suaranya terdengar berat dan dingin tapi entah mengapa aku menyukai suaranya itu. Sepertinya aku telah lama mendengar suaranya itu.

'Siapa?' tanyaku. Mataku masih fokus ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Tapi seberapa keras aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa melihat sosok itu, karena ruangan tempat aku berada minim cahaya. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," ucapnya lagi. Huh?! Apa-apan jawaban itu! Kalau bukan siapa-siapa, harusnya dia tidak disini. Disini? Memangnya aku dimana? Aku menarik nafasku dan membuangnya perlahan.

'Lepaskan aku!' teriakku gusar sambil mencoba melepas kekang yang membelenggu kaki dan tanganku.

"Tidak!" ucapnya tidak kalah keras. Tubuhku langsung berhenti bergerak. Detak jantungku tak bisa diam. Sekilas tanganku gemetar tak karuan tapi aku alihkan dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah layar besar berwarna putih muncul di hadapanku dan membuatku berpaling darinya. Aku melihat Lucy berada di layar ini. Wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan nafas.

'Ada apa ini? Lucy dicekik! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!' kataku bertubi-tubi. Sedikit panik melihat gadis blonde itu kesakitan.

"Kau."

Kata yang baru diucapkannya membuatku diam beberapa detik.

'Bukan aku! Lepaskan dia!' perintahku dengan nada penuh frustasi, namun tidak digubrisnya.

Aku menarik kedua tanganku agar bisa melepaskan borgol ini. SIAL! Masih tetap tidak bergeming. Sepertinya semua kekuatan sihirku dihisap oleh besi yang melilit kedua kaki dan tanganku.

Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa, aku berteriak memperingatkan Lucy.

'Lucy pergi dari sini!'

'Lucyyy!'

Setelah itu, mataku terasa berat, pandanganku kabur. Obyek terakhir yang kulihat adalah Lucy yang sudah pergi dibawa oleh salah satu kuncinya. Perlahan, layar putih itu padam dan sedetik itu juga pandanganku menggelap, mataku terpejam dan membuatku terbuai di alam mimpi.

**POV NATSU OFF**

* * *

Sinar rembulan menyelimuti seorang gadis stellar yang telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah Aquarius mengeluarkan jurusnya, akhirnya ia terdampar di pinggiran kali kecil. Tempat itu biasanya digunakan untuk mengambil air dari sungai oleh penduduk di sana. Terdapat tangga kecil yang sudah berlumutan. Lucy yang sudah merasa bahwa keadaan telah aman, menaiki tangga tersebut. Tetes demi tetes air keluar dari baju dan rok mininya. Tak heran jika Lucy merasa kedinginan, karena angin malam ini berhembus kencang.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," gumam Lucy sambil berjalan terseok-seok menuju guildnya.

Tak terasa ia sudah berada di depan guild yang megah itu. Lampu dalam guild masih terang benderang dan menandakan seseorang masih disana.

**Krieettt!**

Lucy membuka pintunya dengan pelan, tetapi sukses membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya. Melihat keadaan Lucy yang mengenaskan, sontak anggota yang ada di dalam ruangan menghampirinya. Ternyata yang masih di guild hanyalah Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, dan Mirajane. Lucy tahu bahwa mereka masih menyusun strategi tentang kemana Natsu pergi. Mengingat Natsu, Lucy jadi lemas dan kebingungan.

"Lu-Chan! kenapa kamu basah semua?!" seru Levy sambil mendekatinya. Ia memasang wajah khawatir dan itu membuat sedikit hati Lucy bergetar hangat. Ia takut apakah temannya akan mempercayai ceritanya tentang Natsu. Dari kejauhan Mirajane sudah mengambil handuk berwarna putih yang lumayan besar. Lucy tidak membalas ucapan Levy dan masuk kedalam Guild. Ia sudah tak kuat dengan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Gadis blonde itu duduk di salah satu meja terdekat dan diikuti teman-temannya duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya sang titania, matanya meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Lucy dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat memar kemerahan di leher Lucy. Lucy sedikit jengah dengan tatapan Erza.

Mata karamelnya kemudian beralih ke arah Mirajane yang memberikan handuk dan segelas _ocha_ hangat. Bibir Lucy memucat dan bergemelatuk dengan sendirinya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengesap _ocha _yang diberi Mira. Cairan hangat itu meluncur ketenggorokan dan membuat tubuh Lucy menghangat.

"Arigatou, Mira," ucap Lucy dengan tulus. Mira hanya mengganggukkan kepala.

"Kamu diserang ya?!" tanya Gray tiba-tiba dengan nada yang sangat tinggi. Lucy dan Mira langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan Erza memincingkan matanya ke Lucy, berharap menemukan jawaban 'tidak'.

"Mungkin? Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Lucy agak lama. Mata coklat Hazelnutnya sedikit meredup. Erza langsung menaikan alis kanannya dan mendecih pelan. Dia sedikit marah dengan Lucy karena jawaban yang diberikan Lucy tidak sesuai harapanya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan―" Lucy menghentikan ucapannya dan menunduk. "N―" lanjut Lucy tapi sayang terhenti karena benturan keras pintu guild menghalanginya.

**BRAAKKK….!**

"Huaaaaahhhhh!" teriak anak kecil berambut hijau tua. Tubuhnya terlumuri darah segar. Ia menangis tanpa henti. Semua anggota guild langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis Asuka?" tanya Mirajane dengan lembut sambil memeluk tubuh Asuka yang bergetar.

"Ayah….. Hiks…. Ibu… Natsu-nii…..Hitam…. Hiks….. Mati…. Darah….Hiks… Hiks" ucap anak dari pasangan Bisca dan Alzack sambil menangis lebih keras.

Bulu kuduk Lucy berdiri, sebuah firasat buruk langsung muncul dan dengan cepat Lucy berlari menuju apartemennya. Melihat tindakan itu, semua yang tersisa di dalam Gulid mengikuti Lucy. Sementara itu Mira menggendong Asuka yang masih menangis mengikuti Lucy dari belakang.

Gray mendekati Lucy dan Erza juga mendekati Lucy yang berlari seperti kesetanan. Jalan menuju apartemen Lucy yang bisanya ramai kini sepi, membuat gadis pirang ini dengan leluasa untuk berlari.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Gray ke Lucy sambil berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Lucy.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," ucap Lucy dengan raut wajah cemas dan marah.

Ia berbelok dan dapat melihat jembatan. Sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai. Setelah melewati itu, Lucy akan sampai di apartemennya. Beberapa langkah setelah melewati jembatan, Lucy mendapati dua sosok sedang berdiri berhadapan. Dari raut wajah mereka, Lucy tahu mereka sedang bertengkar. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam dan pemuda berambut salmon ini tersinari oleh sang dewi malam.

Teman-temannya berhenti di belakang Lucy dan melihat kedua orang tersebut. Raut wajah mereka semua berubah drastis, mulai dari senang akibat Natsu telah ditemukan dan kaget karena ada sesosok pemuda kegelapan bersamanya. Lucypun mendekati Natsu dan diikuti teman-temannya.

"Natsu! Menyingkirlah dari situ!" teriak Erza sambil mengubah baju zirahnya menjadi **_Tenrin no Yoroi_**―sebuah baju zirah dengan besi melindungi dadanya dan sepasang sayap besi yang membantunya terbang.

Natsu melirik bosan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung mendekati Natsu. Melihat gerakan itu, Natsu hanya tersenyum. Lucy yang mengenal sosok tersebut berteriak,

"Zeref! Kenapa bisa disini?!" pekik Lucy. Suara tangisan Asuka mengagetkan kelompok Lucy.

"Oh…. Bukannya dia itu anaknya dua orang tadi, nee Zeref?" tanya Natsu dengan nada sedikit di lembut-lembutkan.

"Apa maksudmu!" seru Gray. Natsu mendecih dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sebuah pusaran lubang hitam muncul dari atas.

**Bruk**

Keselebat bayangan muncul dari lubang itu dan terjatuh bertabrakan dengan tanah. Secapat kilat Mirajane menutup mata Asuka, menghalau pemandangan mengerikan itu dari manik hazel Asuka.

Pemandangan itu adalah tubuh-tubuh anggota Guild Fairy Tail―Bisca dan Alzack Connell― yang sekarang sudah terbujur kaku, tak bernyawa.

Mereka terbunuh dengan mengenaskan. Kepalanya terpisah dari badannya. Darah merah mengalir dari lehernya hingga membuat genangan merah. Baju mereka tersobek-sobek, bernoda hitam―warna darah yang mulai mengering, dan tangan kanan Bisca hilang!

Erza memalingkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya, ia tak kuasa dengan apa yang ia lihat. Gray masih terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sedangkan yang lain berteriak histeris dan ada yang terisak karena itu. Bau amis dan karat membuat rasa mual muncul di perut Lucy. Tak tahan, ia pun mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"A―apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Gray sambil menebas angin di depannya. Zeref memalingkan wajahnya ke sungai. Suara tawa Natsu yang keras beralun di telinga mereka.

"Dia mengangguku," kata Natsu sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Perkataan Natsu membuat darah Gray mendidih. Tanpa basa-basi Gray menyerang Natsu dengan sihirnya. Sebuah perisai hitam mengelilingi Natsu dan Zeref. Semua sihir yang Gray keluarkan, hancur karena perisai itu. Erza tak mau diam juga. Ia mengeluarkan sihir, seribu pedang mengelilingi Natsu dan Zeref. Suara siulan kagum keluar dari mulut sang pembantai Naga api merah ini. Dengan serentak, Semua pedang menghujam perisai Natsu.

**Prang!**

Perisai Natsu akhirnya pecah. Satu pedang yang tersisa berhasil mengenai tangan Natsu. Perlahan-lahan darah hitam keluar dari sobekan itu. Natsu menyeringai lagi. Ia mengesap darahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Cuma ini kemampuan kalian?" ejek Natsu sambil terkekeh.

Zeref yang dibelakangnya tidak terluka sama sekali. Ia masih termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Pemuda berambut salmon ini, langsung menyerang Erza dengan tendangannya. Erza terpental sangat jauh, hingga baju zirahnya harus remuk akibat tendangan Natsu . Karena serangan itu Erza tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah sang titania dikalahkan, Natsu menuju korban selanjutnya.

Natsu yang berdiri di daerah lawannya, mengarahkan tinju ke Gray. Gray yang tahu hal itu langsung mengeluarkan sihir perisai esnya. Sayang sekali, sihirnya hancur dengan mudahnya hingga ia harus terpental dan tercebur di sungai kecil.

"Gray-sama!" teriak Juvia sambil meloncat masuk ke dalam air sungai itu dan memeriksa keadaan si penyihir es. Juvia bergidik ngeri melihat luka-luka yang mengiasi dada bidang pria pujaannya itu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Gray bisa dikalahkan dengan mudahnya.

Sementara itu, Mirajane yang melihat Gray dan Erza sudah kalah, langsung berubah menjadi monster dan terbang sambil membawa Asuka, menjauh dari pertarungan sesama anggota Fairy Tail itu. Dari atas, Mirajane bisa melihat kerusakan yang diakibatkan teman-temannya itu. Tembok-tembok hancur, pohon yang membeku akibat sihir Gray, lubang-lubang akibat sihir Erza, dan masih banyak lagi. Agak jauh dari Natsu berada, Mirajane bisa melihat Gajeel yang sedang melindungi Levy dan Wendy yang sedang menyembuhkan Lucy dari mualnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus meninggalkan teman-temannya karena harus membawa Asuka ke tempat aman. Ia menatap gadis kecil yang sedang digendongnya. Tangisan Asuka sudah berhenti, namun bukannya lega, Mirajane merasa khawatir ketika melihat cahaya keemasan di mata Asuka meredup. Hampa, seolah-olah mati.

Setelah Mirajane pergi, Natsu berjalan mendekati anggota Fairy Tail yang tersisa. Seorang pembantai naga besi, dan tiga orang gadis.

"HAHAHAHA! Dasar Lemah!" ucap Natsu dengan tawa meremehkan sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia melihat Gajeel dengan posisi bertahan.

"Berikan gadis blonde itu!" seru Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy. Lucy berusaha sekuat tenaga menghilangkan rasa mualnya untuk melihat Natsu. Gajeel tetap diposisi bertahannya sedangkan Levy dan Wendy dengan posisi menyerang. Natsu menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Aura gelap muncul dari kedua kakinya dan pelan-pelan merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sebuah lapisan hitam mengelilingi tubuh Natsu, dan sedetik kemudian lapisan itu pecah berkeping-keping. Raut wajah Natsu berubah. Raut wajah yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan dan kehangatan kini terpenuhi oleh kejahatan dan kelicikan. Rambut merah salmonnya berubah menjadi sehitam bayangan malam. Zeref yang merasakan itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Gajeel, Wendy, Levy dan Lucy langsung mengumam tak percaya tentang perubahan Natsu.

Dengan cepat Natsu membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya. Entah sihir apa yang dikeluarkan Natsu sehingga membuat Gajeel, Levy dan Wendy serasa ditatap oleh ribuan mata. Tubuh mereka menjadi kaku dan gemetar ketakutan. Natsu berjalan masuk kedalam pertahanan Gajeel dan menarik lengan Lucy dengan kasar. Tubuh Gajeel, Levy dan Wendy tidak bisa digerakkan, mereka hanya bisa melirik dan melihat Natsu menarik Lucy dengan kasar. Lucy meronta-ronta dan menarik tangannya.

"Aniki…. Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti rencanamu," kata Zeref sambil tersenyum datar dan sukses mebuat Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

Natsu langsung melepaskan pegangannya ke Lucy dan menghampiri Zeref. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil menepuk bahu Zeref, dan berkata,

"Benarkah?! Ini baru Otouto ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

* * *

Yatta *tebar Bengbeng Huzelnut!

Gila! Setelah baca chap ini, aku jadi bayangin kalo Natsu di komiknya bakal gini. Huah~ pengen liat Natsu jahat~~~

Ayolah, siapa yang bisa gambar karakter Natsu, Aku boleh request Natsu jadi jahat? Pasti gambarnya tak abadi kan…. HEHEHE… lupakan

**Balas Review YUK** ^_^

**Ryuukazekawa**: Ryuu-san terimakasih sudah nge-review lagi! ^0^. Untuk Natsu kerasukan apa, mungkin ada bocoran di chap berikutnya Semoga chap ini memuaskan.

**Luna D'N. Jell**: Ha…ha…ha… Thanks Luna-san. Maaf klo update lama ^_^

**Guest (1):** Ini udah update ^_^ maaf kalo telat. Thanks for RnR. :D

**Ahaurats-FT**: Ok, tak terusin. Thanks udah Read dan review ^o^

**Marianne Gloria**: Sepertinya bukan Zeref biang keladinya deh… Aku juga tidak tahu, setiap mikirin Fict ini, Selalu aja berubah plotnya. Contohnya kemarin, Sebenarnya aku maunya Natsu jadi ayahnya Zeref. Tapi oleh editorku di bilang gini "emangnya Natsu umurnya berapa?" setelah dengerin ucapan ini, Aku malahan ketawa terus. Trus Editor ku ngusulin Aniki aja. Ya udah jadinya aniki. Besoknya setelah di postkan. Kok malahan pengennya si Natsu itu Otouto? Wah galau aku. Siapapun Natsu nanti, pasti pada syok. Aku juga kadang-kadang syok ^o^.

**Hanara Vg Ryuu**: Itu rahasia ^_^. Hana-san tunggu di chap berikutnya, pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Pokoknya siapapun Natsu nanti, jangan marah ma aku ya. :D soalnya ini hanya imajinasiku yang liar. *Plak! Alay li Ai-chan. Thanks for review :D

**Namikaze Dragfillia**: Hehe…. Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya. Biar Nami-san tahu atau menjawab pertanyaannya :D. Kalau untuk ceritanya dipanjangin, aku tak janji soalnya ai-chan malas ngetiknya. Coba ada alat yang bisa langsung ngetik dengan berfikir saja. Weidih, tak kasih jempol empat deh itu yang buat. (2 jempol tangan dan 2 jempol kaki) ^0^

**Gust (2):** Memang gelangnya yang bikin Natsu begitu….Untuk akhir cerita, tergantung Guest-san yang memandangnya. Bisa sad, Happy atau Gantung. Thanks for review

**Chiaki Heartfilia**: Ok sekarang udah update. Untuk tamatnya tergantung dari sudut orangnya melihat looooo… Aku sekarang dilanda galau tamat nih….. hehehehe :D

**Hm**: Iya itu penyebabnya. Gelangnya hitam dan aneh membuat orang yang anehpun tambah aneh, Bisa dibayangkan kan? *dibakar Natsu. Thanks for review :D

**Tia Ikkimaze-Chan**: Selamat datang Di FiCt Ini! Terimakasih udah sempat baca Fict ini dan Fict BOF-ku. Benar kata Tia-chan bahwa di tubuh Natsu ada dua jiwa. Ao No Exorcist ya?! Wah mendengar namanya bikin aku kangen, Apa lagi cerita lepas adiknya yang memiliki banyak Tai lalat. Ngakak abis. Tapi sayang udah tamat. Aku Jadi pengen nonton animenya lagi….. Tia-Chan tahu anime kayak gitu? 07-Ghost juga bagus lo. Wah dilema… Thanks udah Review Yak! :D

**Adera Heartfilia**:OK ini udah Update, Maaf tlat updatenya. Thanks udah Review and Reading.:D

**Alicia Usagi**:Untuk Ending, Tergantung Alicia-san melihatnya ya. Bisa sad, Happy dan Gantung. Oh iya Alicia-san di Chap ini ada yang mati, sesuai dengan pemikiran Alicia-san. Makasih udah menambah inspirasiku ^_^

**Kazuka Kujoyou Tsamia-Chan**: Kalau kazuka-chan merinding pas Lucy di cekik, Aku merinding pas Natsu mengelus pipi Lucy. Gila! Bikin aku merinding dan susah ngetiknya. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat adegan NaLu dalam pikiranku sendiri! *Biasa wae* Dan aku sedikit syok dengan penuturan oleh Editorku sendiri. "itu mah biasa." What?! biasa? Atau aku memang gak bisa bikin Romance ya? Parah. Makasih udah baca dan Review! :D

ANYWAY **THANKS** FOR **READ** AND **REVIEW**!

**Mind** To **Review**?


	4. Chapter 3 : Embrance The Dragon

**Hello minna! Ketemu lagi nih ma author Gaje ini.. Hehehe XD**

**Aku uda janji ama Editorku bahwa update lagi kalo review nya sampai 50. Eh ternyata baru 2 hari uda menembus angka 50, Jadi apakah ini kecepatan?**

**Aku yakin Chap lalu pada bingung, maka dari itu, Chap ini akan menjelaskan semuanya. Welah…. **

**Minna, ada yang udah baca chapter komiknya Fairy Tail yg terbaru, tidak? Kerennya….. Waktu aku baca chap 340, Zeref ternyata bisa melihat Mavis…. Sedangkan monyet hitam (?) yang di pundak Zeref gak bisa,,, Jangan-jangan,… Zeref juga anggota Fairy Tail. Atauuuu Zeref adalah sisi GELAP-nya Fairy Tail ? Tapi apa karena kekuatan Zeref jadi bisa lihat Master Guild pertama….?! WAH GALAU…..! Fairy Tail makin cinta deh aku ma kamu.**

**Duh, ai-chan seperti biasa banyak bicara sih! Ok minna sekarang silakan membaca.**

**Oh iya hampir lupa…. Disini masih ada Gore-nya, jadi bagi yang ga' kuat TOLONG siap-siap kantung muntahnya yaa… hehehe (I warned you guys!), **

**Insyaallah Chap depan udah gak ada Gore-nya, Jadi Monggo minna_san…**

* * *

**SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA IMAJINASI GAK JELAS AI_CHAN**

* * *

"Aniki…. Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti rencanamu," kata Zeref sambil tersenyum datar dan sukses mebuat Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

Natsu langsung melepaskan pegangannya ke Lucy dan menghampiri Zeref. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil menepuk bahu Zeref, dan berkata,

"Benarkah?! Ini baru Otouto ku."

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Kuro Natsu Story By Sagara Ai **

**Kuro Natsu Editor By Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Rate : T/ T+**

**…**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), GaJe, Semi Canon, Cover is Not mine**

**"Don't Like? Don't Read!"**

**…**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Embrace The Dragon**

**.**

* * *

** One Hour Ago**

"Cih! Kabur!" seru Natsu dingin. Senyum menyeringai terpatri di wajahnya. Ia membalikan badannya dan menatap salah satu gang kecil. "Keluarlah…. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu…. Zeref." Kata Natsu. Pemuda rambut hitam kelam itu keluar dengan wajah datar. Matanya sedikit berkilat melihat Natsu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Natsu? Bukan…."sambil tersenyum ia melanjutkan, "..Aniki?"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan kata-kata aneh itu?! Biasanya kau memanggilku baka Natsu-nii. Dan lihatlah dirimu! Wajahmu, tubuhmu dan lihat itu! Kau sudah mulai mengalahkan tinggiku! Aku tidak terima!" ucap Natsu bertubi-tubi sambil meneliti tubuh Zeref dengan tatapannya. Zeref tersenyum.

"Kau tak berubah Aniki, Berisik seperti biasa." kata Zeref sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apa kau lupa? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku memanggilmu Aniki? Kau lupa, Heh?" lanjut Zeref sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Lupa? Hmmmm…" gumam Natsu sambil memegang dagunya.

"Dan, sifat bodohmu tak hilang ya…" ucap Zeref sambil tertawa kecil. Natsu langsung men-DeathGlare lawan bicaranya. "Bukannya itu benar?" tanya Zeref sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit dan menaikan kedua alisnya sebagai pertanda bahwa pernyataannya itu benar.

Natsu mendecih dan memajukan bibirnya. Tangannya ia lipat dan taruh di depan dada bidangnya. Zeref tertawa melihat adegan kakaknya yang cemberut.

"Apanya yang lucu?!" seru Natsu dengan nada kesal. Bukannya berhenti tertawa, Zeref melainkan menambahkan volume suara tawanya. Natsu membuang muka dan memaki Zeref.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, selain melihat wajahmu yang aneh itu." ucap Zeref dengan dingin sambil menyeka air mata di matanya. Natsu mendengus dan menatap Zeref dengan tajam.

"Jadi…. Kenapa kau memanggilku, Aniki?" tanya pemuda kegelapan itu. Seketika raut wajah Natsu berubah menjadi serius.

"Ayo, hancurkan para penyihir!" ajak Natsu sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Tangannya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar seolah dunia ini miliknya. "Kita harus memberi tahu pada penyihir rendahan itu kalau dewa telah bangkit!" lanjutnya sambil mendongak ke atas.

Ribuan bintang bertebaran di angkasa. Sesekali bintang jatuh terlihat membuat pemuda berambut salmon ini memejamkan matanya. Angin malam membelai anak rambut kedua pemuda ini.

"Aku….. tidak mau." kata Zeref yang berjeda agak lama. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat sepatu hitamnya. Natsu langsung menatap Zeref dengan horor.

"Apa maksudmu?!―" teriakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Natsu kembali ke raut wajah datarnya dan menghadap ke jalan. Satu pria dan dua perempuan berjalan beriringan menuju Natsu. Pasangan itu menggandeng gadis kecil yang tersenyum manis kepada mereka. Kemudian sang pria tidak sengaja melihat Natsu yang juga melihatnya.

"Bisca, itu Natsu kan?" tanya pria berambut hitam ini ke wanita berambut hijau muda disampingnya. Wanita yang di panggil Bisca itu langsung menyipitkan matanya. Dia mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan gandengannya. Gadis kecil yang digandeng itu langsung melambaikan ke dua tangannya ke Natsu.

"Natsu-nii!" panggil gadis kecil berambut hitam kehijauan sambil memberikan senyum hangatnya. Natsu tidak membalas, dia hanya mengamati orang-orang itu. Sampai matanya tertuju lambang Fairy Tail yang melekat ditubuh Bisca. Natsu mendengus dan memutar matanya bosan.

Bisca mendekati Natsu yang masih dengan wajah datarnya. Biasanya dia akan menyapa dengan cengiran khasnya, tapi untuk sekarang, dia hanya diam dan dari sorotan matanya, dia enggan untuk melihat wanita berambut hijau muda itu. Bisca berhenti setelah melihat pemuda berambut hitam kelam disamping Natsu. Seketika Bisca mundur beberapa langkah dan mengeluarkan sihir pemanggil senjata api atau _Magic Gun_. Di kedua tangannya keluar dua senapan yang panjangnya seratus sentimeter.

"Alzack! Ada Zeref!" seru Bisca sambil mengarahkan dua senjata senapan ke arah Zeref. Bisca memang tidak pernah melihat Zeref secara langsung, namun ia yakin bahwa pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Natsu adalah Zeref―sang kegelapan―yang mampu membuat segala yang disentuhnya mati. Adalah Evergreen yang menceritakan padanya setelah selama hampir 7 tahun menghilang.

Senapan berwarna putih dengan lambang Fairy Tail di pegangannya, bergerak mengikuti gerakan Zeref yang berjalan mendekati Natsu. Alzack langsung mengeluarkan pistol kecil berwarna hitam dan menyuruh Asuka bersembunyi. Asuka mengangguk dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan peti kayu.

"Natsu! Menjauhlah!" perintah Bisca sambil menyiapkan mentalnya untuk melawan Zeref. Ia tahu pemuda kegelapan yang ada di hadapannya sangatlah hebat dan kuat. Melihat Natsu yang terdiam saja, Bisca menghela nafasnya. Ia memincingkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk menembak Zeref.

**DOR!**

Sebuah peluru putih melesat dengan cepat mengarah ke pemuda disamping Natsu. Tapi bagi Natsu, peluru itu sangat lamban. Ia dapat melihat ukiran peluru itu dan berputar dengan lambat. Zeref mengakat tangannya, sejajar dengan peluru yang akan mengenai tubuhnya. Rupanya Zeref juga bisa melihat peluru itu melesat.

Peluru putih berhenti melesat tepat di depan tangan Zeref. Putaran yang awalnya cepat kini melambat akibat aura gelap yang muncul dari tangan Zeref. Wanita dari negeri barat itu tidak terkejut ataupun marah malahan ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Natsu yang melihat itu sedikit terheran dan berpikiran negatif.

Tak sempat untuk memperingati adiknya, peluru itu kembali berjalan dan akhirnya menembus telapak tangan Zeref dan untung saja Natsu mengambil peluru dengan tangan kosong yang belum sempat menembus tubuh Zeref. Natsu langsung melempar peluru itu ke Bisca. Peluru itu makin lama makin cepat. Bisca langsung menghilangkan senjatanya bersama peluru yang melesat hampir menembus kepalanya.

Cairan hitam menetes dari tangan Zeref. Ia memejamkan matanya dan alisnya sedikit mengerut, butiran-butiran keringat menempel di dahinya. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu terduduk setelah terkena serangan Bisca. Ia memegang tangannya yang berdarah itu. Natsu tahu, peluru itu menyerap kekuatan Zeref.

"Lemah." gumam Natsu yang hanya bisa didengar Zeref seorang. Zeref mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat tindakan tadi, membuat pasangan suami-istri ini kebingungan, apalagi ditambah dengan perhatian Natsu ke Zeref. Perlahan Natsu menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Aura gelap mengelilingi tubuh Natsu, menyebabkan syal putih yang diberikan Igneel menjadi hitam. Butiran keringat menghiasi pelipis Bisca dan Alzack. Detak jantung mereka yang berdetak tidak karuan menjadi sebuah melodi penuh ketakutan.

Aura gelap yang mengelilingi Natsu langsung berpindah ke kedua tangannya. Kemudian berbentuk memanjang dan akhirnya terbentuklah sebuah pedang. Pedang hitam itu tidak terlalu panjang, kira-kira panjangnya dari ujung jari tengah hingga siku tangan Natsu. Pedang itu memiliki bilah kembar dan terdapat garis merah yang membaginya menjadi dua sisi. Dibawah gagangnya terdapat rantai hitam yang menyatu dengan pedang satunya. Rantai itu bisa memanjang dan dapat memendek hingga menyatukan kedua pedang itu, apabila sang salamander menginginkannya.

Natsu menatap kedua orang yang masih terdiam melihat kelakuannya.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriaknya sambil melempar pedang di tanganan kanannya menuju Bisca. Pedang yang lain masih ia pegang dengan erat. Rasanya seperti membelah angin, pedang itu meluncur dengan cepat menuju dadanya Bisca―tepat di jantungnya. Bisca tak bisa bergerak, atau bisa dikatakan tubuhnya enggan untuk bergerak. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

**Jleb!**

Cairan merah menetes dari baju. Deru nafas hangat mengenai wajah Bisca. Perlahan wanita berambut hijau muda ini membuka mata Alzack melindunginya dari serangan Natsu.

"Alzack!" pekiknya sambil menopang tubuh pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Natsu mendecih dan menarik rantainya dengan kasar. Pedang yang menancap di punggung Alzack, tercabut dengan paksa dan kembali kepada pemiliknya. Dengan lihai Natsu mengambil pedangnya dan siap untuk menyerang lagi.

Butiran air mata keluar dari mata manik violet Bisca. Tidak menyangka suaminya sendiri rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindunginya. Alzack yang melihatwajah ketakutan Bisca langsung tersenyum. Ia mendorong Bisca dengan pelan dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke Natsu.

"A―a-asuka per―rgi." ucapnya diselingi batuk darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bisca langsung membulatkan matanya dan mengarah pandangannya ke anak pertamanya. Badan Asuka bergetar hebat dan sekilas Bisca bisa melihat air mata putrinya mengalir. Terlalu syok melihat kedua orangtuanya terluka parah.

"Asuka! Cepat pergi ke Guild!" teriak Bisca sambil menyeka air matanya sendiri dan kembali fokus. Asuka langsung mengangguk dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju guildnya.

"Tak akan ku biarkan!" seru Natsu sambil berlari menuju Asuka yang berlari seperti di kejar setan. Langkah Natsu terhenti ketika tembakan asal dari Alzack menuju kakinya. Natsu mendecih dan mendapatkan gadis kecil itu menghilang entah kemana. Bisca yang sudah tidak menopang Alzack mengarahkan kedua senjatanya ke Natsu. Sebenarnya ia ragu dengan tindakannya itu.

'Apakah aku harus melukai Natsu?' pikirnya dalam hati.

**Srrrrr!**

Deru angin yang kencang dan akhirnya menghilang entah kemana, membuat pasangan ini terdiam. Bukan diam karena suara angin. Diam karena Natsu yang ada dihadapannya kini berada di belakangnya. Seringai muncul di bibir sang salamander dan diikuti dengan hilangnya kedua pedangnya.

**Pluk!**

Bisca melihat ke bawah. Tangan kanannya yang memegang senapan lepas dari tubuhnya. Ingin sekali wanita ini berteriak, tapi suara satupun tak keluar dari mulutnya. Entah karena syok atau terlalu cepatnya kejadian tersebut membuat rasa sakit ditangannya tidak terasa sama sekali. Hanya suara air terjun darah keluar dari bahu kanannya.

"B―bisca… A―a-a..Aku… Men…cintaimu…" ucap Alzack untuk terakhir kalinya dan diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya. Bisca langsung melirik ke arah Alzack. Tubuhnya pelan-pelan terjatuh dan dengan sangat perlahan kepalanya terputus―terpisah dari badannya.

Menangis.

Itu yang bisa dilakukan Bisca ketika melihat pujaan hatinya telah meregang nyawa, tapi sayang tak ada suara pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tangan kirinya perlahan meraba lehernya dan dilihatnya cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari lehernya. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya ambruk dan pelan-pelan manik violet yang biasanya bersinar sekarang meredup dan pada akhirnya tidak bercahaya sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu melangkahi kedua mayat itu dengan santai menuju Otouto-nya. Sampai disana ia berjongkok dan mendesis.

"Berikan tanganmu!" perintah Natsu dengan nada sebal sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan berat hati Zeref mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka. Natsu tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika mengunakan sihir hitamnya. Perlahan-lahan luka yang dialami Zeref menghilang. Pemuda berambut salmon itu sedikit bernafas lega dan kembali menatap Bisca dan Alzack.

Dengan tatapan malas, Natsu menjentikan jari. Setelah itu, sebuah lubang hitam muncul entah darimana. Kedua tubuh dan genangan darah merah langsung diserap oleh sebuah lubang pusaran hitam tersebut dan sedetik kemudian pusaran itu menghilang. Semuanya terlihat seperti semula, bersih tanpa ceceran darah sama sekali. Seolah-olah kejadian yang baru selesai beberapa menit sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana? Masih **'tetap'** dengan pendirianmu?" tanya Natsu dengan penekanan di kata 'tetap'. Zeref tak langsung menjawab. Ia berdiri dan menghela nafasnya. Melihat gelagat itu, Natsu mendengus.

"Aku juga akan mengajak Acno-chan juga!" serunya sambil nyengir. Zeref langsung mengerutkan dahinya dang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia mencerna ulang kata-kata Aniki-nya tadi.

"Acno-chan? Maksudmu Acnologia?! Baka Aniki! Dia sudah menjadi Naga sekarang!" seru Zeref sambil memasang wajah murka dan kesal akibat ucapan Natsu. Natsu yang ditatap langsung memasang wajah serius.

"Hey… kau kenapa? Bukannya kamu senang, karena tiga dewa bersaudara akan berkumpul lagi, hem?" tanya Natsu sambil berkacak pinggang. Helaan Nafas Zeref terasa susah sekali dikeluarkan dan dari raut mukanya, ia tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini.

"Apa kau lupa, Aniki? Gara-gara Acnologia, kau tertidur bahkan kau bisa saja mati." ucap Zeref sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Mati? Hey ini baru setahun aku tidur, jadi tidak mungkin aku mati." kata Natsu yang masih _stay cool_ dengan acara berkacak pinggangnya.

"Setahun?! Ini sudah lebih empat ratus tahun, tahu! Ingat pertemuan terakhir kita?!" tanya Zeref dengan nada sarkastik. Natsu tidak menjawab malah memasang wajah bodohnya. Zeref mengigit bibir bawahnya.

'Apa Aniki lupa 'dia'?' tanya Zeref dalam hati.

"Aniki….." panggil Zeref agak ragu.

"Hm?" gumam Natsu sambil tersenyum khasnya.

"Kau ingat Lucia?" tanya Zeref dengan agak berjeda lama. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmmmm? Dare?" Natsu yang ditanya malah berganti bertanya kepada adiknya. Kini Mata onyx Zeref membulat sempurna. Satu hal yang ia ketahui bahwa Aniki-nya telah melupakan kejadian empat ratus tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Now**

"Aniki…. Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti rencanamu," kata Zeref sambil tersenyum datar dan sukses membuat Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

Natsu langsung melepaskan pegangannya ke Lucy dan menghampiri Zeref. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil menepuk bahu Zeref, dan berkata,

"Benarkah?! Ini baru Otouto ku."

Zeref membalas dengan tersenyum kecut dan membalikkan badannya. "Ayo pergi." Ajaknya sambil meninggalkan Natsu. Natsu terkekeh pelan dan menarik lengan Zeref. Zeref yang melangkah mengikuti Natsu, menghentikan langkahnya karena pemuda yang menariknya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Eits, tunggu dulu. Ada yang harus kulakukan." ucap Natsu sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ck, jangan buang-buang waktu, Aniki." kata Zeref sambil mendengus.

"Ini penting. Aku harus membunuh gadis pirang itu! Kau tahu Zeref, jiwaku yang lain bisa bergerak karena gadis itu. Dia sangat mengganggu," kata Natsu panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Lucy yang tersungkur di tanah. Lucy yang merasa ditunjuk langsung melihat kedua orang itu.

'Aniki?' tanya gadis pemilik kunci taurus ini dalam hati. Zeref mengangguk sekilas membuat Natsu tersenyum. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Lucy diikuti dengan senyum jahatnya. Natsu terdiam setelah melihat sorotan sendu dari mata karamel Lucy.

"Huh?!" Natsu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Aura gelap muncul dari tangannya. Perlahan-lahan membuat garis panjang dan akhirnya munculah pedang yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Bisca dan Alzack.

Rasanya seperti _Slow Motion_ bagi Lucy ketika Natsu menyerangnya sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke kepala Lucy. Senyum sinis dan jahat terpatri di wajah Sang pembantai Naga Api Merah itu. Manik hazel Lucy melirik ke tiga sahabatnya yang masih mematung. Mereka tidak bergerak untuk menolong Lucy, walaupun gadis Heartfillia ini tahu bahwa dari raut wajahnya, mereka ingin sekali menolongnya. Gadis blonde ini kembali melihat sang salamander yang masih dalam keadaan menyerangnya. Dengan perlahan Lucy memejamkan matanya.

'Natsu, kenapa bisa begini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia menghela nafasnya dan berpikir lagi.

'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Natsu,' lanjutnya seraya membuka matanya. Natsu yang tidak sengaja melihat mata Lucy membuatnya terheran. Tatapannya kini berubah, sedikit sedih dan percaya diri.

"Natsu, kumohon sadarlah…." ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum sedih.

**DEG!**

Natsu langsung menghentikan pergerakannya, tepat pada saat pedangnya hampir membelah wajah cantik Lucy menjadi dua, karena tiba-tiba jantung Natsu berdetak tak karuan dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Melihat pergerakan Natsu terhenti, tanpa pikir panjang Lucy langsung bergerak cepat untuk berdiri dan…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata onyx Natsu membulat sempurna. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Lucy tiba-tiba memeluk Natsu erat, takut sang salamander menghilang dari hidupnya. Rasa hangat dari tubuh Lucy menjalar ke tubuhnya. Lucy membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang pembantai naga sambil berbisik,

"Natsu, kembalilah….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.To Be Continued.**

* * *

Yatta! Slesai juga *tebar Fanta*

Updatenya cepet tidak? Xixixi ^_^

Lagi demam Kuro Natsu nih… jadinya pengen update cepat.

Oh iya, pasti pada bingung dengan Lucia.

Aku juga bingung. Ntah kenapa aku, ingin nambah satu karakter karanganku ini kesini. Gomen ya minna … Author terlalu berimajinasi aneh-aneh

**Balas Review yuk ^_^**

**Apodolan Dragneel**: Wah nyeremin deh kalo ususnya sampai terburai-burai. Sekalian aja matanya di congkel trus di pake main bekel sama Natsu… hiiii, bayangin aja bikin merinding. Tapi di chapter ini udah dibuat Gore ama editorku. Padahal kalo Ai-chan lihat yang sebenarnya, mungkin kayak Lucy, muntah. Terimakasih udah Review ^_^

**Ahaurats-FT:** Hehehe…. Sebenarnya Natsu gak jahat kok sama orang-orang. Bisa lihat di Chap ini, Natsu marah karena Zeref dilukai. Biasa Brother Complex. Thanks Ahaurats-san buat Review N bacanya. :D

**Chiaki Heartfilia**: Ok… Aku juga kasihan sama Asuka. Aku bingung nyari salah satu anggota Fairy Tail yang pas untuk di gituin. Kalau ayahnya Romeo… terlalu tua *di jitak Marco. Lucy? wah Lucy kan tokoh penting… Gray? Kasihan Juvia ntar rumahku ke banjiran. Erza? Wah…. Aku gak mau gali kuburanku sendiri… #_#. Jadilah Pasangan Bisca dan Alzack. Itu salahnya mereka punya anak sih, coba enggak…. paling, yang jadi korbannya malahan ayahnya romeo *Dijitak lagi. Sifat Natsu berubah-ubah ya? Sifatnya akan terus berubah setiap Chapter Update, jadi yang pasti Natsu berubah-ubah sifatnya karena gelang hitam itu. ^_^. Terimakasih udah Review.

**RyuuKazekawa**:Wah aku juga bingung, Sebenarnya aku bilang sama editorku warna rambutnya hijau lumut. Eh ternyata diketik Hijau Tua. Setelah searching, Warna rambutnya itu Hitam kehijauan. hmmm kalau aku kasih tahu siapa yang ngerasukin, Ntar malah tambah bingung. Di chap depan mulai terulas sedikit kok. Thanks For Review & Read :D

**Nnatsuki**: Wah lama nih gak jumpa. Gak papa kok telat reviewnya, Yang penting sempat baca dan ngereview. Natsu asli dipenjara, supaya gak gangguin si Kuro Natsu **paling**. Aku belum kepikiran sampai situ. Biasalah imajinasi Author yang satu ini ngambang-ngambang gak jelas. Btw Thanks for review & Read ^_^

**Marianne Gloria**: Mari-san menurutmu ini udah panjang belum? Kalau sampai kepalanya putus dan darah kemana-mana, aku juga gak berani lihatnya. Palingan tak skip. Biasa aku kan takut darah.*tapi kok bisa bayangin sampai sadis itu, HUH?!* Terimaksih udah review dan baca.:D

**Luna d' **: wah Luna-san bikin aku terbang kesenengan aja… makasih ya ^_^ Natsu itu,… kerasukan sesuatu, kayaknya… aku juga gak tahu, Wah kalau kerasukan Zeref, Trus Zeref yang asli kemana? Aku suka karakter Zeref… Soalnya diam-diam tapi jahat HUAHAHA*plak alay lu* Yang meninggal Cuma Alzack dan Bisca aja, kalau Asuka mati…. Gak seru. Kan Asuka mau tak jadiin seperti karakter Pilika di Suikuden 2. Hehhe. Terimakasih udah me-review dan baca ya ^_^

**Namikaze Naruko**: Insyaallah Happy End! :D Ini udah update, semoga Namikaze-san suka ^_^

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan**: Otouto itu,…. Adik laki-laki. Aku juga kasihan ngelihatin Asuka syok, Itu ditambahin sama editorku lo pas matanya tidak bersinar lagi. Editorku memang hebat kan kakakku!*Plak Alay lu!* wah yang benar ternyata hitam kehijauan, jadi kalau kena sinar MTH rambutnya ada warna hijau. Jadinya malah diketik Hijau tua. Ckck. Thanks for review! :D

**Hanara Vgryuu**: Ini udah Update ^_^ kecepatan atau kelamaan? :3

**Otaku150401**: ya sepertinya gitu, aku juga tidak tahu… masih belum kepikiran, Kayaknya chap depan ada seulas ceritanya tentang ini deh. Jadi ditunggu ya :D thanks for RnR

**Ino-chan**: Yah… kok di skip? Gak papa sih kan udah malam wajar ngantuk, Akupun juga gitu klo ngantuk. Sekilas cerita sih, Natsu menemukan gelang hitam dan dipakai. Eeeee… malah kerasukan. Jadinya dia malah mengaku keluar dari Guild trus di chap ini Ino-chan udah baca kan? Si zeref di panggil Natsu karena untuk ngancurin Dunia Magic. Awalnya dia gak mau, Tapi pada akhirnya si Zeref mau juga. Ckck. Trus Lucy ingin Natsu kembali. Yah,… terus… ntahlah. Thanks buat Ino-chan yang udah mau baca ini dan REVIEW lagi….. Sampai nahan ngantuk pula *terharu. :')

**Chayesung**: Ini udah lanjut *Gulung-gulung gak Jelas* Makasih udah Review. Gimana Chapter ini Chayesung-san? Alay?, Gaje?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih buat Siapapun yang telah membaca **Kuro Natsu** ini.

Makin banyak yang Review makin Cepat Updatenya

Mind to…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**


	5. Chapter 4 : The End

**HELLO minna! Aduh aku kangen sama kalian semua! Tapi apakah ada yang kangen dengan cerita ku? Lupakan yang tadi. Maaf udah ngupdate lama ya, Sebenarnya aku mau update cepat, tapi karena masalah sekolah ditambah dengan puasa membuatku lemas tak berdaya. Mungkin gara2 puasa, setiap liat layar Laptop, pengen muntah….. tapi karena dari dulu emang kayak gitu, aku coba paksain, dan akhirnya selesai…**

**Wah Ai-chan banyak ngomong deh…..**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf m(_._)m dan selamat membaca ! ^_^**

* * *

**SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA IMAJINASI GAK JELAS AI_CHAN**

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

Mata onyx Natsu membulat sempurna. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Lucy tiba-tiba memeluk Natsu erat, takut sang salamander menghilang dari hidupnya. Rasa hangat dari tubuh Lucy menjalar ke tubuhnya. Lucy membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang pembantai naga sambil berbisik,

"Natsu, kembalilah….."

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Kuro Natsu Story By Sagara Ai**

**Kuro Natsu Editor By Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Rate : T**

**…**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typo(s), GaJe, Canon, Cover is Not mine**

**"Don't Like? Don't Read!"**

**…**

**Chapter 4 : The End**

* * *

Sang rembulan menyorotkan sinarnya ke arah dua insan yang berpelukan. Bukan. Hanya gadis berambut pirang yang memeluk pemuda berambut hitam. Tidak ada satupun rekan timnya untuk melerai mereka, bukan karena tidak menghiraukannya, tetapi mereka tidak bisa melerai mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa tindakan sang stellar ini sangat berbahaya. Amat sangat berbahaya.

Pria yang dipeluk hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah syok. Detak jantung tak karuan menghancurkan akal sehatnya.

"Natsu, kembalilah…" gumam gadis bermarga Heartfilla di dada bidang sang Pembantai Naga Api Merah. Ia mempererat pelukannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Natsu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah tegangnya.

**DEG!**

'Perasaan apa ini? Aku―' pikiran sang salamander belum selesai, karena digantikan oleh ribuan jarum yang menusuk kepalanya. Debaran jantung makin tak terkendali. 'Sesak' hanya itu yang bisa dipikirannya.

"Ugh!" lenguh Natsu sambil memegang rambutnya. Merasa terancam, Natsu mendorong Lucy dengan kasar dan membuat gadis blonde itu mundur beberapa langkah. Butiran-butiran air bening muncul dari pori-pori kulit pelipis dan dahinya. Rasa sesak ia rasakan akibat detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, membuat anak asuh dari Igneel melenguh kesakitan. Lucy menyadari keanehan Natsu, mencoba menganilisis apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Arghhh!" erang Natsu sambil memegang kepalanya. Badannya sedikit ia bungkukan, agar sakit dari kepalanya menghilang. Zeref, sang adik mendekati sang kakak.

"Daijoubu ga….. Nii-san?" tanya Zeref.

"ARGHHH!" teriak Natsu sambil menjambak kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**POV Kuro Natsu On**

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Cih! Apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Dasar gadis tengik! Kulihat mata karamelnya memandangku dengan sorot kasihan. Apa-apaan, gadis itu?! Sudah membuatku menjadi begini sekarang malah melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan. Memangnya dengan memandang dengan wajah anehmu itu, aku akan baik-baik saja, HUH?!

"Natsu….." panggilnya sambil mencoba menyentuhku dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, aku langsung menepisnya. Well, aku tahu pasti tangannya sakit. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menampakan wajah sedihnya. Cih, sial!

**Deg!**

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di depan wajahku. Spontan aku menutup mataku, mungkin karena kaget. Hembusan angin berubah drastis. Lebih lembut dan udara yang kurasakan berubah menjadi hangat. Secara perlahan aku membuka mataku. Sebuah pemandangan yang jauh berbeda menyapaku. Sepertinya aku bukan berada di Magnolia.

Hijau, biru dan putih adalah warna pertama kali aku lihat. Aku mencoba menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang masuk ke mataku.

Bukit nan hijau dan sangat banyak, berhampar dimana-mana. Bunga aster merah dan bunga liar lainnya bertebaran dimana-mana. Aku sempat berdecak kagum dan menggeleng-geleng. Rasanya aku rindu sekali dengan tempat ini, walaupun aku tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berada di sini. Aku menengadah. Langit cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan awan putih seperti gulali membuat benakku nyaman.

Aku berjalan, mengikuti langkah kakiku sambil melihat sekitar. Beberapa kupu-kupu putih dan biru berkejar-kejaran dan berebutan ingin menghisap nektar di salah satu bunga aster merah. Sesekali aku dapat melihat, kadal berwarna emas menjauhi diriku. Jalan setapak yang kulewati mengarah ke atas bukit. Aku dapat melihat, di atas bukit terdapat pohon besar, rindang dan tinggi.

Belum sampai diatas, aku melihat sesosok gadis membelakangiku. Rambut pirang digerai sepanjang pinggang, bergerak dengan pelan akibat hembusan angin. Baju tunik putihnya pun bergerak ringan, seakan memanggilku untuk menghampirinya. Entah perasaan apa ini, Aku dengan mantap menuju gadis itu.

**Krek!**

Ah, sial! Kakiku menginjak ranting, Tubuhku langsung mematung. Denyut nadi berasal dari pelipisku meronta-ronta. Sekujur tubuhku langsung mendingin. Gadis pirang itu membalikan badannya. Karena aku terlalu bingung dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan, secepat mungkin membuang muka ke tempat lain. Aku mendengar gadis itu menertawaiku. Sebuah tawa yang entah mengapa membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Natsu?" panggilnya kepadaku. Suaranya yang merdu seperti lonceng, membuat aku menjadi grogi.

_'Eh! Kau itu dewa, kenapa grogi! Cepat tanya dia, dimana kamu sekarang!'_ perintah hati kecilku padaku.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, aku mencoba menatap gadis itu. Entah mengapa, semua yang tadi kulihat berubah menjadi buram dan menjadi mencair. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus terukir di bibir merahnya. Aku bingung dengan diriku, kenapa aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya seutuhnya. Hanya bibirnya yang terlihat jelas, dan yang lain hanya sebuah sketsa pensil warna membentuk tubuh gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba tempat yang tadi kulihat berubah 180 derajat menjadi ruangan yang sangat besar.

Hawa yang tadi nyaman berubah menjadi mencekam. Hamparan bukit nan hijau berubah menjadi dinding yang terbuat oleh marmer hitam dan mengkilap. Pandanganku beralih ke lantai. Kulihat pantulan diriku pada sebuah genangan berwarna merah pekat. Aku yakin cairan itu adalah darah karena aku dapat kucium aroma anyir yang memuakkan dari sana. Terdapat bercak-bercak lain yang mengotori lantai tersebut. Aku mengikuti arah darah itu, sampailah aku di sebuah genangan darah yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Genangan darah yang berasal dari tubuh seorang gadis.

Gadis yang tadi kulihat di bawah pohon. Gadis berambut pirang, yang hanya bisa kulihat senyumannya itu. Namun sekarang tubuh gadis itu terkapar tak berdaya. Baju tuniknya berlumuran darah. Darah yang bersumber dari luka akibat tusukan pedang. Perutnya tertusuk oleh sebilah pedang. Pedang yang sangat aku kenal. Pedangku.

Pedang hitam dengan garis merah membelah dikedua sisinya. Aku mematung melihat gadis itu. Entah mengapa, dadaku menjadi sesak melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan itu dan yang sangat ketahui rasa sakit itu berasal dari jantungku. Nafasku kembali memburu, kucoba untuk menenangkan jantungku yang bertalu-talu. Namun sia-sia, tusukan jarum yang kurasakan tadi, kembali menyerangku. Sakit. Aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini.

"ARGGHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

**POV Kuro Natsu Off**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ani…"

"ni….ki…."

"Aniki….."

"Aniki!" teriak Zeref sambil mengguncang tubuh kakaknya. Pandangan kosong Natsu, mulai kembali. Ia masih berada dalam keadaan memegang kepalanya. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, Natsu menghela nafasnya. Raut wajah sang Salamandar berubah menjadi kejam dan marah. Sejurus kemudian ia menatap wajah Lucy dengan tatapan tajam. Aura membunuh dan kegilaan akan kesiksaan menguar dari tubuh Natsu. Tubuh Lucy bergetar ketakutan.

_'Aku tak boleh takut! Aku harus menyelamatkan Natsu!'_ tekat Lucy dalam lubuk hatinya.

Natsu menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam. Awalnya gumamnya itu tidak terlalu jelas dengan iringan tawa anehnya.

"Mati…. Mati… Kau harus mati!" seru Natsu sambil menampakkan senyum jahatnya. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan, membuat raut muka Zeref menjadi pucat dan menegang.

Getaran tidak karuan keluar dari dalam bumi. Beberapa kerikil terangkat dari tanah akibat getaran itu. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang dan mengakibatkan seluruh rambut mereka bergerak dengan kasar. Lucy dengan tangan yang bergetar, menyeka rambut pirangnya karena menutup pandangannya. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam menutup sang rembulan dan para bintang. Seringai dari bibir Natsu menambah rasa takut Lucy.

**_"Dark Meteor!"_** teriak Natsu sambil menunjuk ke langit.

Keheningan pun terjadi. Angin tidak berhembus lagi. Getaran dari bumi hilang ditelan bumi. Tapi, firasat buruk Lucy mengoar-ngoar di hatinya, ia tahu sebentar lagi sasuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Firasat Lucy tidak pernah salah karena menit kemudian ia mendengar suara bising yang memekakkan telinga berasal dari atas langit.

**Ngiiiing!**

Suara desingan menyelubungi gendang telinga mereka semua. Sontak Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy dan Juvia menutup telinganya. Sedangkan Natsu dan Zeref bergeming dengan wajah stoic-nya. Mata kelam Zeref, memaksa untuk melirik Aniki-nya dengan cemas.

'Tidak, Aniki marah!' serunya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya.

_'Acnologia, kemarilah!'_ panggilnya dalam hati, seolah naga kegelapan itu mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Zeref membuka matanya. Yah… Si Anikinya melirik kearahnya. Sepertinya dia mengetahui jika adiknya memanggil Acnologia―adiknya yang lain. Dengan berat hati, Zeref membalas tatapan membunuh sang kakak. Orang yang ditatap mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lucy.

**Wes!**

Sebuah batu besar menabrak gumpalan awan hitam. Ukuran batu itu sebesar apartemen Lucy, dan mereka yakin, ini akan menghancurkan tempat mereka berdiri. Batu itu berputar dengan cepat yang dikelilingi oleh uap panas dan aura hitam. Bentuk yang tidak rata dengan cekungan-cekungan menjadi selimut sang batu meteor ini. Meteor ini memiliki warna hitam dengan bintik-bintik putih, merah dan biru berasal dari batu kecil yang mengkilap.

Lucy hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap mata karamelnya. Ia sangat tahu, apabila meteor itu jatuh akan menimbulkan kerusakan yang fatal , menyebabkan lubang yang diameternya kira-kira mencapai 600 meter dan membuat ledakan yang sangat besar. Akal sehat teman-teman Lucy langsung menghilang membuat badan mereka bergetar hebat dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

_'Inikah kekuatan Natsu sebenarnya?!'_ seru Wendy dalam hati.

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, air mata wendy keluar merajarela membasahi pipi chuby-nya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat sang salamander.

Apa yang ia lihat, sangatlah mengecewakannya. Bagaikan seribu pisau menusuk jantungnya. Seringai meremehkan muncul di bibir Sang Pembantai Naga Api ini. Mata onyx-nya berkilat-kilat memancarkan amarahnya. Tawa pelan dan makin lama makin keras membuat seluruh anggota guild disana merinding ketakutan.

"Ha…ha…ha! Sekarang, Nikmatilah! Wahai penyihir pecundang!" serunya sambil mengayunkan tangannya dengan cepat.

Meteor yang masih menggantung di langit, kembali meluncur dengan cepat.

_'Apakah aku akan mati?' _ucap hati kecil Lucy sambil menatap rekan timnya yang dulu mengajaknya bergabung di Guild tercintanya. Fairy Tail. Senyum hangat Natsu berubah menjadi senyum jahat. Tatapan lembutnya hilang, digantikan dengan tatapan membunuh.

_'Ah…Aku…gagal…..'_ pikir Lucy sambil menutup matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat kerena ketakutan yang sangat besar. Apakah ia harus pasrah menerima takdir ini? Mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupnya. Kehidupannya menjadi seorang penyihir kunci.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Duarrr!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_'The End'_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'No... It's Not The End...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"But... It's just Begun"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**YATTA Selesai juga pengorbanan menahan mual Hiks :') *tebar Coca-cola***

**Gimana minna? Apakah ini sedikit? Tentu saja….. Sebenarnya Chap ini gak seperti ini, Tapi karena bagusnya begini yah jadinya begini …. *Weh?!* XD  
**

**Oh iya, Terimakasih buat Editorku yang membantuku dalam mengedit typo's ku. Tapi aku yakin disini masih ada Typo's karena manusia memang gak ada yang sempurna. Dan Terimakasih pada para reader yang sempat membaca dan Apalagi mereview ceritaku ini ^_^.**

**TERIMAKASIH YA!**

**:D XD :3 ^_^**

**Bales Review YUK**

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan : ** Aduh…! Maafkan ai-chan, Kazuka-san. Itu bukan salah namanya yang panjang….. tapi kelalaian si Ai. m(_._)m

Wah…. Kalau Lucy dan Zeref mungkin sebelum dua apa satu chap terakhir. Jadi tunggu ya Kazuka-san.

Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih udah review ^_^

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan : **Wah untuk natsu sadar, sepertinya agak atau sangat lama…. Maaf ya Natsu m(_._)m

Eits, aku juga suka chapter itu, sangat malah…. Rasanya pengen Nangis… Akhirnya guildnya diperbagus *Lebay*

Thanks for review ^_^

**Akhmadfauzinew : ** Selamat datang di dunia Kuro Natsu! *tebar Bunga* Oh tak apa baru membaca yang penting udah sempat untuk membaca…. ^_^

Hmmmmm…. Aku juga gak tahu, kalau prediksi punyaku benar… ceritanya FT gak seru donk,, Kan Hanya Hiro-sensei yang bisa buat Cerita FT menarik XD *guling-guling gak jelas*

Thanks udah review ^_^

**Chiaki Heartfilia : **Wah.. itu hanya pendapatku, mungkin si Zeref kenal Mavis atau apalah…

Kalau di cerita ini, Lucia sangat berperan penting dan merupakan 'Itu'-nya Kuro Natsu. Thanks udah review Chiaki-san.

**Yodontknow : **Maaf Chap ini gak update cepat… Parah.. Tapi terimakasih udah ngereview XD

**Luna d' :** Wah wah… jadi malu deh aku…. Trimz luna-san…

Aku gak bakal berhenti kalau bukan faktor penting seperti belajar dan… Maen game… CKCKCK

Btw Thanks for review ^_^

**Saitou Asuka: ** terimakasih Saitou-san, wah kalau beneran Natsu kayak gitu, aku paling hanya bisa komat-kamit gak jelas wkwkwk…..

maaf updatenya telat… tp thanks udah review ^_^

**Derpyderp86 : **Iya-iya Natsu jadi OOC nih tapi kan dia kerasukan?

Kalau menurutku sih yang salah bukan Lucy tapi Natsu *dibakar Natsu*

Halah Macao kan mukulnya hanya pake tangan jadi gak terlalu sakit *emang kepalamu dari Besi ya AI?*

Wah terimakasih udah ngereview dan membaca ceritaku ini ^_^

**Hm **: Hahaha… Cinta memang segalanya!

Lucia dan Lucy berbeda kok, mungkin… ^_^

Kalau Kuro Natsu sebenarnya ngincar Lucy buat bikin Natsu yang asli gak sadar. Bisa berabe donk kalau Natsu sadar ya kan Kuro Natsu? *digampar Kuro Natsu*

Thanks udah review Hm-san ^_^

**Apodolan Dragneel : ** HIDUP GORE! Kheehehehe…. Terimakasih udah Review ^_^

**Wendy Love 26 : **Betul! Natsu memang Dewa, tapi itu yang dipikirkan Kuro Natsu sih…

Lucia itu 'Itunya' Kuro Natsu….Dong? Blong? Aku juga Gak Dong.

Wah Wendy-san bikin aku ngefly! Terimaksih udah Review ^_^ dan maaf aku telat Update…

**Nnatsuki :** Benar Natsuki-Chan, Kuro Natsu yang berkeliaran sedangkan Natsu malah 'Tidur'…

Maaf kalau updatenya lama… L tapi terimakasih udah review :D

**Namikaze Dragfillia : ** Wah wah wah…Aku suka gaya Lo….XD Pertanyaannya banyak sekali dan bikin aku bingung sendiri. Aku juga belum berfikir sampai situ.. :D Apa lagi Igneel….. Gmna ya njawabnya…..

**_Kalau Lucia dengan Kuro Natsu sebenarnya itu 'itunya' Kuro Natsu….*Maksudnya?!*_**

**_Natsu memang bersaudara dengan Acnologia dan Zeref *Behhh Imajinasi tingkat tinggi*_**

**_Natsu mungkin memiliki 2 jiwa. Tapi kayaknya enggak tapi…. Entahlah, untuk jawabannya 2 tetap 2 jiwa… Jahat dan Baik…_**

**_Dari Info yang kupikirkan mereka bertiga memang dewa kegelapan…._**

Yang pertanyaan lain aku tidak bisa menjawab -_- pasalnya aku juga gak tahu atau lebih tepatnya belum ada ide kesana…. Tapi terimakasih buat Nami-san untuk bertanya, aku jadi bertambah ide wkwkkw…. Tanya lagi ya Nami-san ^_^

**Hanara Vgryuu: **Wah kalau hubungan Lucy dan Lucia, sebenarnya mungkin gak ada… Mungkin Lho… Belum kepikiran sih.

Maaf udah update lama. Tapi Thanks udah Review ^_^

**Azalya Dragneel: **Gimana Menurut Azalya-san? Bagus apa jelek di Chap ini? *kok malah balik Nanya*

Lucy gak dilukai Natsu secara Fisik sih,… Tapi mungkin dalam hati Lucy tersakiti… Kebayang gak sih, kalau sahabatnya jadi jahat dan ingin membunuhnya,,,, pasti sangat menyakitkan...

Buat Azalya-san Thanks udah review ^_^

**Aster-Bunny-bee : **Selamat Datang Aster san dalam cerita Ai-chan yang Gaje ini ^_^.. Apakah Aster-san menyukai ceritaku? Kuharap begitu ^_^ Thanks for Review

**AderaHeartfilia :** Gimana ya ending? Pokoknya ada yang nyesek tapi ada yang Heppy. Manis tapi makin lama makin kecut…. Gitulah kalo dibayangin.

Tenang Natsu akan baik-baik aja… Semoga. ^_^

Thanks udah review ! XD

**Hikamiki:** wah Hika-san bikin malu,,,,, Ini sudah Update, semoga suka ^_^

**Namikaze Naruko: **Maaf updatenya lama,,,, Kuharap Naruko-san tidak kecewa dengan Chap ini XD

Thanks for review :D

**Sherry Dark Jewel :** Wah untuk Sherry-san dan yang lain yang pengen Sad end, Akan ada…. Tapi mungkin akan aneh…. Hehehe… Jadi Sherry-san tidak apes, ikuti aja ceritaku… kuharap, apa yang diharap Sherry ada… ^_^

**Hina Azureno**: Wah berkat Hina-san, Aku meng-update lebih cepat ^_^….

Wah untuk menghidupkan kembali, belum sempat dipikirkan… tapi 80% mereka tidak bisa hidup lagi…. Maaf Alzack dan Bisca! m(_._)m

untuk Asuka,….. MAAF ASUKA! *bow seribu kali* aku tak tahu kau akan sengsara….

Gara-gara Natsu sih! *dibakar Natsu*

Btw Thanks udah mereview! XD

Terimakasih buat Siapapun yang telah membaca **Kuro Natsu** ini.

Makin banyak yang Review makin Cepat Updatenya

Mind to…

R

E

V

E

I

W


End file.
